<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragance of Love has a lot to do with Art by Aurora_55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764281">Fragance of Love has a lot to do with Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_55/pseuds/Aurora_55'>Aurora_55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Fluff, Haru gets surprisingly well with Yusuke, Makoto trying not to be a robot, No Sex, No Smut, Phantom Thieves vibing, Slice of Life, Yusuke tries to expand his world, and to be assertive, maybe these two have more in common than what they think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_55/pseuds/Aurora_55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>work in progression, not ended, do not read</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitagawa Yusuke &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Niijima Makoto, Kitagawa Yusuke/Okumura Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fragance of Love has a lot to do with Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(work in progress, not ended, don't read)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No! I can't believe this!"</p><p>The morning starts with our dramatic artist, Yusuke Kitagawa. You would think something horrible happened to him, and yes, it WAS. But...</p><p>"Yusuke?....Ummm, I don't think you...need that." A brown-haired girl responded.</p><p>"You wouldn't understand! They are the epitome of beauty! It is necessary, for my soul, and for art!"</p><p>" Yusuke, with your...situation with money... I don't think that you should be buying lobsters...again"</p><p>"Why not? They fill my artistic needs, and I can eat them afterwards! They are just...perfect."</p><p>Our girl sighed. She genuinly worried about our airheaded artist. How do you say no to him? Actually, how to say 'no' to a person? The student council president had some problems with that. However, she was more worried about his friend's wellbeing.</p><p>"You know that you can get inspiration literally anywhere, right? I worry about your health..."</p><p>" You don't need to treat me like you were personal couch. I'll make it, don't worry."</p><p>... But, she wasn't there only because she was worried about him. She... wanted to spend more time with him...and know him better, but it was getting complicated. How would she convice him?</p><p>"...Yusuke. If you wouldn't mind, if you are still insterested in human desires..." Makoto smiles, conviced that her sudden idea would triumph. "...I think I know a great place that would inspire you."</p><p>Cue to the painter's slightly surprised face.</p><p>" Really?? Where is this place you speak of?" </p><p>"Pacience, pacience. Ren showed me the place, you know. I figured you would be interested."</p><p>"Ah yes, Ren. What a magnificent leader he is. I think we are very fortunate to have met him. My live...I... I really owe him a lot. I hope he knows he can count with me."</p><p>...</p><p>"...This might be one thing we have in common. I...think the same."</p><p>"Right?" Yusuke smiles contented with himself, before that face contorts into one of worry " Oh sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I? I...have to work on that."</p><p>"Oh, no , no!" She realizes she is being stared kind of hasly, probably not on purpose. "I mean, yes, but... don't worry."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>